


The Light We Cannot See

by ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade/pseuds/ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade
Summary: I'm of the belief that Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis survived the events of Final Fantasy XV; this is just a little drabble I thought up after I finished the game.





	The Light We Cannot See

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of the game.

“Iggy. A word.”

Gladiolus watches as the blind man pauses at the sound of his voice. Prompto glances back over his shoulder at the exchange unfolding, his face a mess of blood and tears; Gladio sends him into the garage with a knowing look.

Ignis remains where he stands, one ear cocked in the direction of Prompto’s quickly disappearing footsteps. Gladio crosses the distance between them and hesitates, then drops a hand onto his friend’s shoulder.

“I know you don’t wear your heart on your sleeve,” he says quietly, “but things aren’t like they used to be.”

Ignis’ features are as frigid as Shiva’s frozen corpse. “Indeed.”

Gladio sucks in his breath and barks out a frustrated growl. “If you want to put on a brave front for Prompto’s sake, fine, but don’t expect me to stand here and watch you bury yourself under everyone else’s grief.”

Finally, a flicker of emotion stirs behind Ignis’ frosted spectacles. His open eye narrows, and the skin around the corners of his lips tightens; Gladio waits as the wheels turn in the strategist’s mind, gripping his sleeve hard and readying himself to shoulder the burden his friend has carried more arduously than anyone.

But the moment passes, and the illusion of serenity Ignis has crafted so carefully over the years settles back in on his features. He tilts his scarred face up toward Gladio and rests a hand on the big man’s wrist.

“I fear if I begin to weep now,” he says, his voice barely a whisper, “I might not stop until I’ve drowned in an ocean of my own tears.”


End file.
